The present invention relates to an arrangement for intercepting particulate material removed by a tool element from a structure in general, and more particularly to such an arrangement for use on hand-held power tools.
There are already known various arrangements which are capable of intercepting and/or withdrawing particulate material from the vicinity of the leading end portion of a tool element of a hand-held power tool which acts on a structure in such a manner that the particulate material is dissociated from the structure. In one of such conventional dust-intercepting or dust-withdrawing arrangements, there is provided a trough-shaped intercepting container which covers the working area of the structure acted upon by a drill clamped in the power tool. The drill of the power tool extends through an opening which is provided in a raised portion of a bottom of the intercepting receptacle, the raised portion surrounding the drill with a spacing therefrom. The intercepting receptacle of this conventional arrangement is mounted on the housing of the power tool for shifting parallel to the power tool element by means of two telescopically extendable rods. A connecting nipple is provided at the lower end of the intercepting receptacle, and a flexible hose is connected to the connecting nipple, the hose communicating with a separately arranged suction source. This conventional arrangement is quite suited for the intended purpose that is, for intercepting and withdrawing the particulate material which is dissociated by the drill from the structure. However, this arrangement is also disadvantageous in some respects. First of all, the mounting arrangement for the intercepting receptacle which consists of two rods, is bulky and quite difficult to operate. In addition thereto, the rods of this mounting arrangement, more often than not, hinder the user of the power tool equipped with the intercepting receptacle in observing the working location. From the operational viewpoint this arrangement is disadvantageous in that the springs, which urge the intercepting receptacle away from the housing of the power tool, that is, toward its initial position, which springs are mounted on the rods of the mounting arrangement, exert a progressively increasing biasing force as the rods of the mounting arrangement are being gradually telescopically collapsed. This results not only in premature tiredness of the operator, but also in a situation where fine determination of the depth and speed of penetration of the tool into the structure is all but rendered impossible.